The Perfect ending
by akid4ever83
Summary: The perfect mix of drama, drugs, love, sex, growing up, and parenthood. The fab four have grown change, and fallen in and out of love. Better sum inside. Couples... a bit of everything.


_**The Perfect Ending**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A time of change**_

**AN:** In my mind I always had a perfect idea for how I would love the last season of the OC to end, the perfect mix of drama, drugs, love, sex, growing up, and parenthood. Couples that have grown apart only to find themselves back together but not truly happy or new couples that have grown together in this world. As a writer I am trying many new writing style, and although to some Seth, Marissa, Ryan, and Summer might seem a bit OOC don't forget they are SR in college, and have gone though many changes. In addition, I could not find Theresa child name so I named him Chris, but if you should happen to know it I will change it. I hope that you guys enjoy this fanfic, and the many different paths it will take. Also as for couples in this fanfic, there is not just one couple, but instead many.

-------

Seth Cohen's life had taken a major change the past four months, but it was one that he felt at ease with. New York City was a place to start new and fresh where no one knew him, but now he would have to go back to Newport the one place that had held him back from becoming the person he was today. He leaned back into the couch and looked down at the joint in front of him, the joint that had become his greatest creative expression in order to keep up with the big people at the company. It was not as if he was addicted to it, and he was not worried about stopping once he got back into Newport. It was just the fact that he wondered if he could actually draw anymore without it. He looked down at the drawing book lying on the table next to the joint. Some of his best work was in that book, and it was all because of this summer, a new out look on life, and a new place to explore.

As much as he would love to stay and finish the joint in order to get some more decent drawing in, tonight he knew that he had to get ready to go out in a bit. He moved from the couch picking up the joint, and his book. As he walked though the apartment, he realized that he had to start packing soon. His parents had sent him a plane ticket last week, which meant end of summer, and back to his old life. The door to his room was apartment and he just placed the drawing book on his bed, and the joint he placed in his draw right beside his bed.

Tonight though as much as he would love to spend the night high and drawing he had promise his roommate that he would met him at the gym, and then they would go out for one last guy night out. Seth never in all his life thought that the gym, and guys night out would even be part of his vocabulary, but it was. The old Seth Cohen had left and a new one found its place. He just hoped that once back in Newport he could build this life again.

He reached into his draws and pulled out a tank top, and a pair of shorts for the gym, and then a pair of khaki pants, a dress down shirt, and a band t-shirt for later tonight. As he placed them in his bag, he heard his cell phone going off he debated about answering it, but when he noticed that, it was Ryan he picked it up. "Hey man," he said as he placed his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, how is everything going?" Ryan asked.

"It's going good. Was just getting ready to head out for one last night in New York," Seth said as he walked into the living room, and looked around making sure there was nothing he needed.

"Well I won't keep you long, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm picking you up. I told Kirsten and Sandy I would do it since Theresa needed me to pick her up."

"That's fine," Seth said as he started to walk out of the door. "Hate to cut this short, but I need to get going."

"Okay, I see you this weekend," Ryan, said.

"Bye," Seth said as he hung up the phone. As he hung up the phone he noticed the girl next door, and said, "Now Cassie where are we off to tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said back to him as he leaned against the wall.

"Well actually I would. You see me and Alex are going out tonight for my last night in town, and I thought maybe you might actually say yes if I ask you out," he said as he moved a step closer to her.

"And what make you think I would actually want to go out with you guys?"

"Because the last night we went out you had a blast," Seth said.

"Do you promise to get me home to my own bed?" Cassie asked.

"If not you own bed then mine, and only mine," Seth said as he stepped back a bit.

"Okay, I give you a call in about two hours to see where the girls want to go," she said.

"Cool, I let Alex know," Seth said as he watched her walk down the hallway. He was still taken back with how easy he found it to take to a girl now. Back in Newport, this was not the life he was used too, and he could only hope that he could bring this new Seth into Newport.

----

Italy was suppose to be the greatest time in her life, but as he rolled over in bed to find some guy she did not even know, and noticed the bottle of vodka on the bedside table she wondered if Italy alone was actually such a good idea. Italy was a great place to be, but when thrown into a city all alone, and not a single friend around it just felt like something was missing. She rolled back into bed to face the other way but was given another picture she was not too sure she wanted to see either.

It was not as though it was bad; it was just a memory of her old life a life that she was not sure if she really wanted to go back too. She had keep in touch with everyone though emails and it felt as though they had each gone their own way this summer. She was shocked what one summer away from each other could do. Seth had done a 180 and from what Ryan had told her and that he really enjoyed the new life he had found. She wouldn't say it out loud because she was happy for him, but she was kind of hoping that Seth being on his own would only bring them closer.

Now though she felt so far away from him. His emails back to her were brief just showing her a glimpse of this new Seth. It felt to her that he was hiding something from her, but in truth, she was also hiding something from him. She rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, the only place in this hotel room that she would have to look at the mess that her life had become, but instead the mess that she had become. As she sat down on the edge of the tub, she felt as though his life had taken this new turn, and she was not sure she liked it. As much as she did not like it she could not help, but do it. The drinking, the sex, and sometime the drugs had become a life that she could not step away from. She never understood what Marissa had gone though in high school, but now she knew. Now she knew what it was like. She reached into her little bag that was on the counter, and took out a bottle of pills.

She was not even sure what time it was, but if she was going to deal with the guy out in the room, she was going to need this. In addition, the plane right back to Newport, but give her more of a reason to use.

----

As he walked into the house, he was taken back by the sounds and smells coming from the house. Of all the years he lived in this house never once did he smell cookies in the oven, or a little kid laughing. Nevertheless, he had to admit he loved the way it felt to him, but manly he loved the fact that something felt so normal for him. He walked towards the sound of the little kid laughing, and stopped in his track as he turned to walk into the kitchen. Kirsten had Chris sitting on the counter covered in floor, and cookie dough, with the biggest smile on his face.

It was moment like this that made him realize what he had missed as a child not growing up in a family like this. If he was going to give his son anything was a family that he never had, a family that actually meant something, and was there for him when he needed, the family Ryan got late in life. As he was about to walk into the kitchen he felt his phone go off in his pocket, and stepped back as to not interrupt this family bonding time.

"Hello," he said as he stepped into Sandy's office.

"Hey, how was work?" he heard Theresa voice on the other end.

"Work was work, just looking forward to spending the evening with Chris," he said as he sat down in Sandy chair.

"How is he doing?"

"Well right now he is covered in flour, and cookie dough," Ryan said as he thought back to the kitchen. "I'm sure though Kirsten will help clean him up. But how was your day?"

"Boring, and I've missed you guys," she said.

He could tell that she was really feeling down today, and all he wanted was to make her smile. "How about tomorrow night after the welcome home party for Seth we spend the night together as a family?"

"You don't want to catch up with Seth?"

"We have plenty of time to do that. I would much rather spend a night with you. I know this traveling for work sucks for you being away, but it sucks on this end too."

"Ryan Atwood when did you become so sweet?"

"Just been waiting for the right girl," he said as he leaned back into the chair.

"Will I miss you too," she said.

As they sat there talking about everything under the sun he was brought back to a life that actually meant something to him. After the phone conversation with Seth, he felt as though life had changed this summer, but as he sat here on the phone with Theresa, he realized that as much as life had changed it had changed for the better.

-----

Never in all her life did she actually believe that she would have spent the summer with her heads in the books. She did though and it was something she actually enjoyed a bit. This summer had taught her something knew about the life she had been living. It was a summer of personal growth, and a time of understanding herself better. As she finished her run along the beach, she thought back to how great starting a day like this made her feel.

This morning she was on her own, but most morning she spent this hour with her mom. It was a changed, but since no one else was around this summer, she took the chance to bond with her mom. As she sat down on the sand to cool off she felt her phone going off in her pocket. She looked down and noticed it was her mom, "Hey mom, how is Paris?"

"It's great, how Newport?"

"The same just finishing up my run," Marissa said as she looked out towards the ocean.

"Good for you, I was just about to go for one. Neil had me up early this morning to do some sight seeing."

"Well enjoy it because once you come back I'm taking you on the trail you hate," Marissa said with a small laugh.

"I keep up with you, but I was just calling to see if you could pick summer up from the airport. I thought we would be getting in early enough tomorrow, but Neil had to change the flight."

"That's fine mom. Plus haven't really gotten to talk to Summer in a while," Marissa said.

"Well I need to get going. If I want this run in I have to do it now," Julie said.

"Bye mom," Marissa said as she hung up the phone.

----

As he sat in the airport, he could not wait to see her. They had spent the past week apart, and only had a few hours at night to talk on the phone. It was not enough though it was not as if he was a big talker, but he just missed the simple late nights after Chris went to sleep. When they would sit on the couch and he would just listen to her talk about the day she had. It was those moment that he missed the most, but as he sat in the airport waiting for Theresa and Seth he was surprised to see Marissa sitting across from him.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Now this is a surprise," he said as he sat down in the seat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up Summer you?"

"Seth and Theresa," he said as he was taken back with the woman that was seated in front of him. She had changed over the summer, and although they were in the same town, they had not seen each other since Summer had left for Italy.

"Seth's coming home?"

"Yeah he decided to finish college here before moving back to New York," Ryan said. "So how was your summer?"

"Okay, spent it with my head in the books. How about you?"

"Work, Theresa, and Chris," he said those three words summed up the life he had been living the past three months and he loved it. The words just made him smile and Marissa most have noticed it on his face by the look she gave him. "What?"

"I just never seen you so happy before," she said.

"Well life changed," was all he could get out. "But if you and Summer aren't doing anything tonight how about you come over to the Cohen's for dinner."

"That would be great," Marissa said as he looked over his shoulder to noticed Theresa standing there. "But I think you need to turn around," she said.

As she said those words, he turned his head to see Theresa just a few feet away from him. He could not wait to wrap his arms around her, and just to feel her body next to him "Excuse me," he said to Marissa as he got up and walked toward her. The words just did not want to come out as he reached out for her, and pulled her close to him.

"I've missed you," she said as she held on to him for dear life.

"Me too," he said as she pulled back for a moment.

"Where Chris," he said.

"Since we have to wait for Seth I didn't think him sitting in the airport for a few hours would be the best idea," he said as he wrapped on arm around her.

"Wow you actually do think," she said playful as she placed her head on his shoulder.

----

**AN:** Well I hope that you guys have enjoyed what I have started so far. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews, and learning what you guys think. So please read and review.


End file.
